A Jewel in shadows
by JapanGoddess
Summary: A Hunchback of NotreDame fic. A new gypsy comes to Paris. Her past is a mystery, and she rises the attention of some people in the court... including our favorite bellringer ^_^ . Chapter 3 is here! :) But no reviews yet! Please!!!! Please!!! R & R!!!!
1. Paris awaits

A jewel in shadows. Chapter 1: Meet Dharma

Disclaimer: Ok, i don't need to say this, you all know i don't own The Hunchback of NotreDame or any of it's characters, they all belong to Victor Hugo and Disney just screwed (as i'm doing in this fic) the book. However i do own Dharma, Koro, and a few characters i'll be introducing as the story moves on. This is the first fanfic i've ever wrote, and english isn't my natural languaje, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so i can correct them, please!. Critics, Reviews, even Flames r welcomes, as long as they contribute with the story. Especial thanks to La Belladona for encouraging me and helping me with the translation. Also to Athena and Quasilie, who inspired me to write this. Well, enough with the shitchat, hope you enjoy it! Jewel In Shadow By JapanGoddes

_Beauty's not beauty if it is not seen;  
A jewel in shadow's nothing but a stone..._  
- Ginevra di Cavalcanti (1437-1480)

Chapter One

The moon rises over Paris, shining like a silver coin swathed in black satin sheets, illuminating the streets of the city, much to the concern of certain people that seek the protection of the dark alleys.  
People like the Gypsies...  
Most of them preferred moonless nights so they could move with relative freedom in the labyrinth formed by the avenues and alleys that crossed everywhere. And Gypsies were the greatest experts when it came to sneak into the shadows. They knew all the secrets of the city, from its filthiest alleys to the modest houses of the peasants, from the luxurious mansions of the few nobles that lived there to the giant Cathedral that stood in its centre.  
Years of endless persecution had made them learn, and even now that their persecutor had died, all those old habits couldn't be killed as easily. The moon that shone now was like a curse to those people, who knew that it could give away the movement that otherwise would have passed unnoticed.  
Foreign Gypsies were no exception. Not very far from there, a Gypsy caravan was approaching as fast and silently as it allowed its nervous occupants.  
"We're almost there!" whispered a male voice from the head.  
Upon hearing that, the rest of the wagons became agitated at the news, and sudden cries of delight filled the (till then) quiet night.  
Paris! At Last! After so many days of tiring journey!! Standing only a couple of miles away from them was Paris! The city where the Court of Miracles was located!! This was the final refugee for every Gypsy in France (or at least that was what they had heard since Judge Claude Frollo's death), where they could finally rest and establish themselves!  
As the sounds coming from the excited people became louder and louder, a figure scowled at the man who had previously spoken and said:  
"I think you should tell them to take it easy. If they don't shut up we'll be discovered before even reaching the gates of the city!"  
The man that had told the other ones about their imminent arrival to their destiny turned his face to the one that had spoken and gave her a tired look. This man was doubtless a Gypsy. His dark skin, gained from birth and many years of traveling under the burning sun, was glistening with a light coat of sweat despite the coldness of the night. His abundant hair, even though you could see a few silver strands here and there, was as black as his eyes. A thick mustache covered his upper lip, softening his stern face a little. He had a slim build, with broad shoulders and long arms. He was sitting in a bending posture, probably caused by long hours sitting at the step of the wagon guiding the horse that pulled it.  
"If you are so worried, why don't _you_ go back there and tell them _yourself_?" he finally said.  
"You know perfectly well that they won't listen to a word I say. They never do... Besides, that's _your_ job," was the only reply he got.  
Sighing, the man stood up revealing his tall stature - at least 1.90m - handed the reins to his companion and turned around to face the procession that advanced behind them. "Be quiet, all of you, or we'll be spotted!" he said barely lifting his voice from his original whisper, just enough so the people from the next car could hear him clearly, but in a tone that left place for no objections. Almost immediately, the group returned to their original silence, although a few joyful exclamations could still be heard coming from the last carts that obviously hadn't got the leader's order yet.  
Soon the caravan returned to their initial silence, but now it seemed like if the atmosphere had changed somehow, turning from an unspoken uncertainty to a still nervous hope.

* * * * * * *

Satisfied that his orders were being obeyed, the man stretched his arms and back a moment before resuming his place at the step. Just when he was about to take the reins back, his companion quietly said, "Don't even think about it. It's my turn."  
"Have you changed your mind? Or have your forgotten it's _my_ job to guide the tribe safely all the way to the Court of Miracles?" the man groaned. He tried to snatch the reins from the hand of the new driver.  
"That's exactly why I don't want you guiding us. You're far too tired to think clearly, much less to drive a cart," she said, quickly moving out of his grasp. "Besides, we still have a two or three good hours of road ahead of us before even reaching the gates of the city.  
"So rest and gather back all your strength while you can - oh, intrepid and almighty leader - and don't be worried, for I'll be more than cheerful to give you back your post as soon as we get there," she concluded with a half-mocking tone.  
Resigning himself and knowing he didn't really want to have those reins back, he just shuddered and went to the back of the wagon, lying heavily and arranging himself where he could still see the road and the sky from the big window in the side. In spite of how tired he felt, he still didn't want to fall sleep, for he knew he was too worried and nervous to get any rest, so he just decided to stay there gazing at the passing landscape (or what little he could glimpse with the help of the moonlight). Not that there was much to see. A few dead trees, undergrowth, one lonely house here and there, barely noticable if not for the smoke that came out of their chimneys or improvised bonfires...  
_Bonfires_... The mere thought of them was enough to send chills through his spine. _No need to worry. Claude Frollo is dead. There'll be no more persecution. We'll be safe as soon as we get to the Court_, he thought trying to reassure himself once more. No such luck. Suddenly distressed and knowing that NOW he definitely wasn't going to get any rest at all, he turned again and tried to make some conversation with the person seated in front of him.  
Not that _that_ was an easy task either.  
But that was nothing new to him; after all since he met her, Dharma had been everything but an easy woman. From her twentieth birthday Dharma never seemed to act, look or think like any other girl her age. For instance, Dharma never took any part in the theatrical life of the caravan. While most of the young women there spent a great amount of time practicing, dancing, singing or inventing tricks that would gather the attention of the peasants and earn some money, Dharma occupied herself in other much less spectacular ways, like doing the dishes, washing a family's clothes while the mother was at the shows, sewing, knitting and weaving everything she could find that needed to be done. Hunting never seemed to give her any trouble at all, as well as helping the other men in the hard and repetitive job of lifting and building the camp every time they arrived in any city (that, of course, as long as she went unnoticed). In conclusion, she could be spotted everywhere in the camp except for taking any part at the shows.  
Since the tribe of the Mirgas had been always well-known as one composed mostly of artists of all kinds (sculptors, dancers, singers, musicians) he had come to a point where he had to ask - or rather order - Dharma to participate in their next presentation at Florence. Even after listening to Dharma's self-proclamation of being "The Worst Dancer in the History of Europe" he couldn't believe her before actually seeing her.  
He didn't know what he regretted the most; the fact that she had scared almost all of the children away after almost kicking one that had been laughing in the head, the moment when she fell into that thorny bush or when he finally realized that she had no sense of balance at all. After this demonstration he gave up with dancing and tried with singing. Another mistake that had earned them all a good run trying to get back all the horses that had been scared away by the screeching sound. Actually Dharma's voice was quite nice when she talked: deep, strong, always decided, it came out like a soft groan of pleasure whenever she spoke. The problem was that she was totally out of tune.  
A real shame, really. Luckily for her she was still very agile with her hands. He knew that she could be a great musician or at least a great sculptor or painter. But when she saw how calm and content she seemed doing only the simplest labors he left her alone for she had proved to be a great aid to the eldest women who found her company really amusing. He didn't know why, because as far as he knew, she never seemed to say more words than those that were necessary, and most of them came out like a curse, with a harsh tone that sounded as if she were snapping at everyone in the place. Even him, Koro Mirga, tribe leader.  
Yes, Dharma was really something, but not just by her behavior.   
First of all she didn't look at all like a Gypsy. Her skin was fair, much more clearer than the skin of any Gypsy woman he'd seen, and it didn't seemed to have darkened at all even after being exposed to the sun rays for so long. Her hair was silky, chestnut-colored and straight but a little curly at its ends. It fell softly over her shoulders and continued beyond the place where the back lost its name. Her features were delicate: round face, pointed chin, small prominent cheekbones and cheeks covered with a light blush. Her mouth wasn't small, with full lips that seemed to pout in a unconsciously sexy gesture (which would have had a greater effect if it wasn't for the permanent scowl that covered it). However, what really called attention to her face were her eyes. Green. it seemed like God had planted a pair of perfect gems in her face the day she was born, a pair of emeralds that seemed to shine with a light of their own whenever she changed her mood. Her eyes were big, with an oval shape that made them stand out from her face, and a mole stood out in the tear-path underneath her left eye.  
And her eyes had a great complement in her stature. Dharma may have lacked any artistic talent, but on the other hand she had been blessed with both a beautiful face and a body that could only be described with one word: voluptuous. Tall, with a generous bust and voluminous hips, her attributes were accentuated by her slender waist and long legs. It was a real shame she dressed herself in such an ugly and old-fashioned way that seemed to cover almost all her charms. Almost. And an even greater shame that she had to walk with such an awkward, graceless manner: it made him wonder if she wasn't doing it on purpose. No, he made a mental note to himself: he had been a fool thinking the girl might have any talent for dancing at all if she couldn't even walk straight.  
Still, she was a real mystery. He already had lost count of the times he had seen young women trying to teach Dharma a proper way of walking: one that, if not sensual, at least wouldn't make her look as if she had a hunchback. And he also had lost count of all the times he had seen them fail miserably... Dharma didn't seem to care at all. Even more, he could swear he had seen her wearing a small self-satisfied smile, although it had faded as fast as it appeared.  
No, he definitely didn't understand her. And it seemed to him that he had had more than enough time to do so. It had been six... no, seven months since she joined the tribe. He couldn't remember the exact day, but to him it appeared as a very reasonable amount of time to get to know her character, or at least get so used to it so he could ignore her. Not such luck so far...  
"What are you looking at?" a feminine voice said, suddenly taking him out of his pondering.  
It was her, of course. She had been aware of Koro's stare since the beginning, but had waited until now to finally ask if he had something to say, without turning her back from him.  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if that scowl would ever leave your face," he calmly answered.  
With a dry chuckle she replied, "I've told you before. It's not a scowl, it's a nervous tic."  
After a small moment of silence, in which he thought she had already forgotten about him, she turned around her face and observed him with an scrupulous eye. "I though you said you were going to sleep for a while?"  
"You thought wrong." He lifted himself a little so he was resting his head in his elbow. "_You_ were the one that told me to get some rest, and that's exactly what I'm doing."  
"Staring at me as if I had a snake in my hair isn't exactly what I'd call resting."  
"Don't be silly. You can't expect me to sleep like a newborn just like that, when we are about to reach Paris after months of travelling! I'll sleep for a whole day and a night as soon as we get to the Court of Miracles. In the meantime, leave me in peace!" he said, more harshly than he had intended.   
She didn't even flinch, just replied "Suit yourself" before turning around and continuing to watch the road. Since they had all of their lights turned off, she had to pay most of her attention to where she was guiding them all. It didn't cause her any trouble at all.  
During their conversation her face hadn't changed a bit. Her serious and indifferent expression was plastered on as always, but her eyes seemed to grow darker, no longer emeralds, but now pieces of jade.  
After another long pause her voice broke the ackward silence that had been formed. "You weren't looking at my face," she said, almost startling him.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"You said you were wondering if my so called scowl was something permanent, but you weren't looking at my face," she repeated, her voice serious.  
"I didn't need to. All this months you've had nothing but that expression. I don't even need to look at you anymore to know you're wearing that face," he said this time with a little indifference.  
"Mhhhn," she said with a tone that wasn't a yes or a no. It was more like _Not even you believe your words_.  
They resumed the rest of the journey like that, in silence, both looking at the road and the city that was ahead of them. Until...  
"I was just curious...."  
_Here we go again_, Dharma thought. With an inaudible sigh she asked, "About what? Didn't I already answer all of your questions before joining the caravan?"  
"Well, yes and no." He lifted himself from his position as he started feeling his arm become a little numb. He sat up. _Let's see what I can get out of her this time._ "You answered my usual questions as I expected. You don't have any specific persecutor besides the common ones all Gypsies have; you told me that you wouldn't put our community at risk... You also told me that you wanted to reach the Court of Miracles so you could finally find a place to stay..."  
"Aren't you satisfied with my replies?"  
"Like I told you before, yes but..."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?" Koro replied, a little surprised that she had interrupted him.  
"Why did you wait 'til we were just less than an hour from Paris to start interrogating me again? Why not before?" And she silently added _You don't trust me?_  
"I didn't need to do so, and I don't need to do it right now. Like I told you, I was curious that you wouldn't tell me your real motives for coming on such a long and exhausting trip."  
"What makes you think those weren't my real motives?" Dharma asked, her expression unchanged but her voice a little amused and nervous.  
"Nothing, it's just that you don't sound very convinced yourself," he observed. "I thought you liked traveling, since you've been already in many caravans..."  
"I travelled because I needed to, not because I found it a real pleasure," she said with a hint of irony in her voice.  
"Because you needed to do so? As far as I know you were very welcome at the last caravan from which you joined us. Their leader accepted you as a member of his tribe in the same way I do. I didn't see any reason for you to leave them," said a suspicious Koro.  
"OK, OK, you are right. Maybe it wasn't a need this time, but as you said, that's _as far_ as you knew. Maybe I was welcomed by their leader, and maybe the people there tolerated me or even accepted my presence there, but there also wasn't any special reason for me to stay there."  
"You sure?" said Koro, now with a conspiratorial smile. "I'm very sure of you having caught a few men there more than ready to give you a _very_ special reason..."  
"_Very_ sure," she said with a very firm voice and a bitter smile that Koro couldn't see, for her back was still turned to him. "There was nothing that attached me to them. Sure, I had a few friends... No, more like partners in crime. But I didn't have my own trade, or a useful place among them, just as I don't here."  
"That's not true - you have proven yourself a useful and productive person, and I can't remember a moment of the day I've seen you stay still. You are always going from one place to another, busy doing errands or on your way to find a new one..." After a moment of hesitation he added, "Though it's true that you never take any part in any show we do..."  
"And that disappoints you," she stated.  
"I never said that," he replied quickly.  
"You didn't need to," she said in a cold voice.  
He stood there for a moment not knowing what to say, and just when he was about to reply that she was being silly by thinking that, she continued.  
"It is true that I'm always busy here, but anyone can do errands, and that's not a way of earning any food or clothes or anything at all. That's why I want to go to the Court of Miracles. I've heard Paris has become a city full of opportunities since the death of that man everybody keeps talking about, Minister Claude Fro-Idon'tknowwhat, so I just decided to come here and test my luck, rebuild my life and if possible, find myself a permanent residence." _And get as far away as possible,_ she added to herself.  
"Rebuild your life?" Now Koro was curious.  
"Just an expression. So really, tell me, why did you wait so long before satisfying your doubts?" she added, quickly changing the subject.  
"You spend so much of your time doing your 'errands' as you call them that I can hardly find the time to do so, and i've been very busy myself preparing everything for our arrival," he said in the most natural voice he had.  
"Ah" was all she said.   
Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more information from her that night, Koro lay down again, this time also turning his back to her without any further questions. Most people would have found it strange that Koro did not use his authority as the tribe's chief to interrogate Dharma in a 'proper' way, that is, cornering her with hard and very personal questions. Obviously those persons didn't know Koro at all. His mother had told him once an ancient truth, "You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar", and most of Koro's life's philosophy was based on that simple phrase.  
In spite of all the curiosity he felt towards the girl, he wasn't the kind of person that liked to use force or his power to get his purposes done, and soon after meeting her he had realized that all he would get from the girl if he pressured her would be either lies or having her running away from their caravan; even though Dharma didn't look like the type of person that allowed herself to be intimidated by anyone, and had proved it in many occasions. Most of them were when she addressed him, a leader respected by each and every member of his tribe, a person that only a few people save the eldest dared to contradict.  
With Dharma that wasn't the case. She did it, but only when she considered it absolutely necessary and he had never heard her voice break or even tremble under the light of his severe look. She seemed to forget that he was the Shero Rom, or even that he was easily twice or almost thrice her age. And he, although silently, always thanked her for it. Like this time, in which he had felt too tired to keep driving and she had found the first excuse she got for almost tearing him from the reins. Even though he had made a great effort to hide his weariness, he hadn't fooled her.  
It was very odd, realising that she had come to know him much better in the little time they had been together than he had, and he had been trying to do so. And even so, it was also a relief.  
Now he was getting sleepy... 

* * * * * * * 

She didn't realize how tense Koro's interrogative had gotten to her until she saw him laying on his back again and gazing at the starfilled sky. And probably she would never have done if she had not felt as if she was lacking something: air. Releasing the breath she had been holding and inhaling, almost immediately she also became aware of the itching sensation in her hands. Looking down at them she also realized that she had been holding the reins too tight and that now her knuckles were as white as paper and that her nails were digging in her skin of her palms.  
"Damn!" she cursed under her breath while loosening her grasp a little and softly trying to rub her palms together without losing control of the vehicle.  
It was strange how she had become nervous. Koro was one of the few people which she could feel at ease with, and now all of a sudden she had gotten back into her old habit of getting on edge when anyone dared to ask her anything about her. Even if this one was her dear friend Koro...  
"Idiot!" She closed her fists again. "Get over it and concentrate on the road. Don't screw things up like you always do!" Shaking her head softly and closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them again just to find that now they were just half a mile from the bridge that crossed the river Seine and that could conduct them to the city's interior. She quickly stopped the cart.  
"We're here," she said, turning around and granting Koro one of her rare and beautiful smiles.  
He immediately awoke and stood by her side. He didn't know what had really awakened him, the sudden stopping of the wagon, the fact that they were now only a few steps away from their goal, or Dharma's smile greeting him, but as he saw it fade again he remembered that it didn't matter.   
What really mattered now was that they were already there, he had had all the rest he needed for the moment and there only remained one thing to do, perhaps the most dangerous and feared task of them all: entering the city of Paris and finding the Court of Miracles... 

Soooooooo?

Liked so far? I know this story may be corny, but i couldn't help myself, stay tuned (those who r interested) for chapter 2


	2. Midnight discussion

A jewel in shadows 2 @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 612.0pt 792.0pt; margin: 70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin: 35.4pt; mso-footer-margin: 35.4pt; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 9pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: Verdana; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 9pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: Verdana; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 9pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: Verdana; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Same disclaimer as before, i don't own the Hond, so don't sue me!, and without further introduction, chapter 2 it's here:

The court of miracles was one of those places that alwaysbubbled with activity. The people of the place never seemed to sleep, and even though up there, in the streets of Paris darkness reigned in every corner, down here there was so much light as if it were day, thanks to the strategic positioning of many lamps and torches. 

In spite of what's already told, the court was now in one of those rare moments of lethargy that always preceded the important events. And it's not just the author's imagination. The court was truly preparing itself for something special. A new caravan was about to arrive to the city, and everyone was resting, gathering their energiesto receive as cheerful as possible the certainly tired travelers.

Well... almost everyone. Everyone but Clopin, of course. Our always hyperactive gypsy king found himself, as always, jumpingup and down, going from one place to another making jokes, or simply talking with his puppet as he killed time waiting for his messenger to come from his spot near the bridge, where he was supposed to be expecting the caravan's arrival to tell their leader to wait upfor the guide that would escort them all the way to The Court of Miracles.

Although Clopin knew that it was still too soon for the caravan to arrive, he couldn't help but feel a little worried and distressed. He too felt kinda silly, for he knew ever since Frollo's death, the vigilance of the town's street had been reduced notably. But he also knew that even though most of the soldiers and street centinels had decided to take it easy with gypsies now that they didn't have their boss behind their back, some of them still continued Claude's tradition of doing the beating first and then asking the questions. Luckily Clopin had decided not to change his people precautions either. Ever since the accidental revelation of the place by the bellringer, he had decided thatsome security measures must be taken. Not that he could do too much, since almost every soldier that this city had knew where they were hiding. 

He couldn't take care of that without causing another rebellion, and although he had enjoyed the last one, he didn't wanted to repeat the experience. So all he could do was redouble the vigilance at the entrance and order every remaining gypsy there to make COMPLETELY SURE that no one was following them before coming to the place. Having lost the secrecy of their hideout, many gypsies had decided to leave the place and find somewhere else to live where they could be left in peace. He hadn't been happy about that, because it is well known that no king enjoys seeing his kingdom fall apart. Luckily the ones that had stayed were very happy and liked hard work, and even more, they were very happy to share the place with the newcomers.

Clopin specially was looking forward to the arrival of this caravan in particular. Well, it was no ordinary caravan. This was the Mirga's tribe, well known for it's great artists and acrobats. He couldn't wait to see them. And even more, he couldn't wait to say hello, after so much time, to his old friend Koro. "_He must be the his tribe's leader now, of course"_, Clopin though with a smile "_Now let's just hope he is good enough to bring them all the way here safely"._

_ _

"Clopin! Clopin!! They are here! They just got here!!" shout a kid from the entrance, automatically alerting everybody and rising a wave ofexcitement from everybody in the court.

"Hey! Hey! Waiteverybody!" said Clopin stepping up to the scaffold and gathering everyone's attention. "Our guests aren't even here and you are about to start the party without them" he joked, rising a soft laugh from his audience.

He continued, now seriously "I'll go now to get our friends and show them the way. In the meantime i hope to find everything ready for the celebration once we all get back here, right?"

He concluded throwingthem a half-severe look before turning to the corpulent men that were the habitual centinels of the entranceand having heard the scandal coming from the inside, had come near it to catch some news.

"You three," he said signaling them "Come with me."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"We must wait here until our guide arrives." Koro adressed the bunch of gypsies that, having stopped their caravan only a few meters from the city's bridge, and seeing no intention from his leader to keep moving, had gathered around him to know what was delaying them.

"I thought the kid you were talking to a few minutes ago was our guide." said a frowning woman.

"He was just a child bringing a message for us to wait right here for our real guide to come and escort us all the way to the Court of miracles!" He almost snapped, scaring the woman and making her take a step back. He was sorry, but he was already growing tired from their interminable babbling and didn't see how it took them too much to them all to understand that they were supposed to just WAIT, that there was nothing HE could do from now on!

"But how long are we supposed to wait?" suddenly asked an angry voice from the front of the crowd. "Are we supposed to wait here all the night 'til sunrise, giving everybody in the city a chance to spot us? What do you think they are going to do once they find a gypsy caravan stationed before their noses? How long do you think they are going to wait before telling every soldier in the place to come arrest us? Do you think we made such a long journey just to be imprisoned like this, probably less than a mile from the place that was supposed to become our refuge?" The one that has talked was obviously the husband of the woman that has talked before, and he didn't seem happy at all to have her told off by anyone but him.

Upon hearing his words the rest of the people started eyeing every direction nervously, now seeing danger in every dark corner of their surroundings, imagining armed soldiers appearing from under every rock, surrounding them and ready to arrest and beat anyone that tried to resist. His comment had turned them all more paranoic (if possible) than in the start, and now they all now resembled a bunch of chickens the day before the big banquet, waiting for their executioner to appear in any second to take them all to the kitchen.

"The guy said the person we are waiting for would arrive in less than an hour..." started Koro for the tenth time that night, raising his eyes to the heavens.

"How can you be sure?" demanded the man. "For god's sake! How can you know if the kid wasn't a spy of the soldiers? How can you..."

"OH, WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!!!" suddenly interrupted a feminine voice behind Koro. Without needing to look back, he closed his eyes and lifted two fingers to rub his forehead. He knew he was about to get a headache...

"Who asked you, woman? Do you fancy yourself as our leader to come and speak in public without being asked to?" replied angrily the same man, "Why don't you shut up and let OUR LEADER answer the questions we asked HIM?" he added giving Dharma a scornful look. 

Dharma had stayed aside ever since the people had started gathering around the cart, and had remained silent, too tired to tell them all to go to hell. It wasn't 'til she noticed that the conversation had started raising decibels that she decided to join in. She almost regretted having done so as she heard Rudolf words. Not that she cared of what that fool said, but because he had become too angry to realize that he was in the edge of screaming and making them all be discovered.

"I don't fancy myself as nothing more than what i am..." she said, her voice pure ice. "And i know perfectly well that it was our leader the one you were interrogating. What i just can't understand it's how many times does he have to repeat his words to get them through your blockhead! Are you deaf or don't you get that the only think we can do from now on it's wait? Didn't you just hear that the guide will arrive in less than an hour?" relaxing a little she continued:

"Besides, i don't think it's more than one in the morning, so don't worry, that i'm sure we'll be safe and celebrating in the Court of Miracles long before sunrise" she concluded, her voice directed towards him, but her eyes in the few friends she got among the tribe.

Dharma knew perfectly well the power that words can have in the throngs' minds, and even though she couldn't sing a simple "do-re-mi" for the life of hers, she had learned how to use her voice to persuade, convince and calm people at her convenience. This hadn't been an exception. Everyone in the crowd seemed to have relaxed a little, and now they all stood in silence waiting for her or Koro to say anything else they should do. Well, almost everybody...

This man of course wasn't smart enough to simply shut up, and even though taken aback by the calmness of her speech, had decided that he still wasn't done for the night.

"Haven't you learned to be quiet in a man's presence? Didn't your parents teach you to bow your head in front of your elders?" he attacked "Oh, yeah! That's right! What can we expect from a parasite like you that goes from one place to another without a trade of her own? From nothing but a miserable tramp that does nothing but suck out our food supplies, our MONEY! Without even trying to earn it the way we do?".

Now was Dharma's turn to be taken aback. Suddenly she became speechless. Nowshe could feel everyone's stare on her, as the color rose in her face. _Parasite... Miserable tramp... _Now a doubt she thought Koro's words had buried had risen again. Did everyone thought of her the same way as Franko? Lifting her gaze she found her doubts gone.

In spite of the strength Franko's insults had the moment he pronounced them, they had had nothing but the exact opposite effect as he expected. Although some folks looked as they were about to cheer (most of them young men that had been a target of Dharma's rejections), the big majority were glancing each other with looks that meant to say all the same thing. An old gypsy looked up at Dharma and telegraphed her the message. That they all though the same thing as her: Franko was a jerk.

For they knew as well as Koro about Dharma's complete lack of talent, and had enjoyed the company she offeredthe elders and that no one else gave them. And they silently expressed their thanks letting her win this round, not paying any more attention to her opponent, which having seen her shut up and quietly smile to herself in a very confident way, was about to speak again when Koro suddenly raised his arm and closed his fist tightly. At this gesture everybody automatically closed their mouth, and even the man that was arguing waited for his words.

"This is not the moment to argue." He said after a pause "I want you all to go back to your respective carts and prepare everything to part as soon as our guide arrive. We don't know if he'll really be here in less than an hour,and i don't want us to waste time unnecessarily or to have sunrise taking us by surprise in case he doesn't show up. Move! NOW!" his voice, even though surprisingly calm, sounded like a thunder to them all, and he had barely finished saying the last word before everybody fled away from the scenery.

"As for you two..." he said turning to face Dharma and Franko, who, even after hearing his orders hadn't move an inch for the place they stood during the whole argument, and now were looking each other, one as if wanting to tear the eyes off the other's face, and the other, with a look of scorn and hate that only seemed to enrage her opponent even more.

"Franko, go to your cart and take your wife with you" he said glancing significantly the diminute woman that was practically hidden behind the robust figure of her husband, meaning that the order's were given to her since the man didn't seemed to be listening. With a thankful look, and practically dragging her mate away, she took him with her while he groaned and muttered insults under his breath.

Once he saw the couple go away to a prudent distance in which it'll be impossiblefor them to hear him, he turned around and stalked to his wagon without even sparing a glance to the young woman that stood like a statue at his side, looking at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen in her life. As he was busy franticly packing every item he had out of place back were it belonged (not that there were many) while he waited the messenger to arrive. Just as he expected, he heard an almost inaudible voice mutter behind him:

"I'm sorry..."

Without turning around, or even stopping his labor, he responded 

"Next time keep out from where you are not called". Getting up to the step of the wagon, where he could spot anyone that came from the city, he added, his voice a little softer than before

"Go see if the girls need something".

Without a word, Dharma retreated to the wagon that came right behind Koro's, and after a moment of hesitation, knocked softly one of the closed wood doors of one of it's closed windows. 

"Is that you, Dharma? Come in, please, that i'm busy!" came a melodious feminine voice from the interior.

With a relieved sigh Dharma slipped into the small vehicle and couldn't help the small smile that escaped her lips as she saw the woman that had spoken before. Sweet and smiling, Sophie was at her 72 years, one of the nicest persons she'd met in her life. Active despite her age, she never seemed to rest from her eternal chore of dusting, sweeping, washing and decorating the cart that put up her whole family, and Dharma as an addition. Though Dharma and her granddaughters all could swear that there wasn't in the whole Europe a gypsy wagon as clean as theirs, Sophie didn't seemed to be of the same opinion. Even now that the small community of gypsies seemed to have joined as one by their fear and anxiety, Sophie, instead of sitting and worrying, was now totally absorbed in the chore of dusting and organizing (for the 12th time that week) her amulet's collection.

"I could hear from here almost all of your 'discussion' with Franko" the old woman cheerfully said, her back to Dharma, and even if she only turned her head for a brief moment, she could clearly see the somber expression of the young one's face. She quickly added "Oh! Pay no attention to him! We all here know he's got a complex since the day we chose Koro over him for tribe's leader! And i'm telling you, i haven't regretted our decision ever!". Not hearing any reply and finally turning around to see the young woman sitting in the corner right across from her, she finally blurted "Oh, Come ON!! Do you really thing we are fool enough to pay any attention to anything than man says about you? I thought you smarter my child! Believe me, i've had to endure all his shit-chat for more than 40 years now and..."

"Are you nervous about our arrival to Paris?" suddenly asked Dharma, giving Sophie a penetrating look.

"I beg you pardon?"

"I asked you if you were nervous about our arrival to Paris..." she repeated carefully, now closing her eyes and leaning against the improvised mattress that lay beside her.

"Why do you ask me? I've been traveling all my life and i'm past the age where i got excited about every new city we came to...." she stopped "YOU are hiding me something, child, or don't tell me that you aren't the one being nervous?" she said as she seated in the mattress and patted the girl's head with affection. "Is something bothering you?".

"Yes... No... AGHH! I don't know!!!" exclaimed the lass, her voice sounding tired and confuse. 

Now it was the matron's turn to eye the young woman in her lap carefully. She knew something had to be really bothering Dharma for her to sound so strained. She knew that she had to be resting instead of accompanying her son guiding the caravan! 

They stood there for a while, the old woman waiting for the young one to say something, but not wanting to rush her 'til she was ready to speak. When she finally did so, she looked at her questioning

"Where are the girls?" 

"They were so tired of traveling in the cart the wholeday, that they went out to play a while or visit their friends. Mediniit's with them, so they'll be quiet" 

"Ah..."

"Now don't try to change the subject with me. You know me well enough to think that'll work!

Tell me, What happened? Is it something i can help you with?"

Sigh "Well..."

"The Guide is here! Everybody get ready!!" a dull voice from the outside interrupted them.

Getting up from her place and running to the carts door, Dharma left Sophie not without giving her a look that meant they'll continue this conversation later. She was at the front of the caravan in few seconds, and what she found there didn't stopped from intrigue her.

Right in front of her eyes, standing next to the row of wagons was Koro talking quietly with 4 other men. 3 of them looked as tall and tick as stone walls, strong and muscular as if they've spent a great amount of their life doing really hard work. But that really wasn't what called her attention the most, for she had already seen men like them or even stronger before. No, it was the other man that accompanied them. This man seemed so out of place in that group as a little capuchin monkey among a gang of gorillas (sorry Koro ^_^U). His physical wasn't impressive at all. On the contrary, not very tall (he seemed a little shorter than her), so skinny she would have sworehe was ill if not for the healthy color that his face displayed even in the moonlight. His hair and goat-beard were black and stood up with a rebelliousness she'd only recalled seeing in the brooms sticks (which he resembled a lot, now that she thought of it). His garments, unlike Koro's and the 3 hunks dark and discreet ones, had such a colourfulness that made her though of a day she had stared at the sun for so long that her eyes hurt. 

What really impressed her was his way of speaking. He did it at great speed, and even though she couldn't understand what was he saying, she noticed that his voice, though penetrating, sounded nice in her ears. He talked with such a natural authority that, despite his jovial and careless tone, made obvious his paper as expedition's leader.

When she saw him turn his face and contemplate her curiously, she realized she didn't know how long she had been standing there, staring at them like a dumb. And it wasn't 'til she saw him tore his gaze from her and redirecting it to something in her back, that she noticed that she had been nothing but the first one of many to arrive there, and gathering all around her, were the rest of the travelers. They were as her, waiting for the little council their leader was in, before coming any closer. 

Once all the tribe had been reunited, and before anyone made any question, Koro turned to them and lifted his fist the same time he said: "As you can see, our guide has finally arrived. Let me introduce you all Clopin. He, together with this men, will take us all the way through the Court of Miracles." After a pause he continued "You must all treat him with the same respect you pay to me, or even more. Understood?".

Everybody remained silent. Not because Koro's orders, but because they all have seemed, by the tone of his voice, that he had finally passed the command, after so many days of journey, to the man that, making use of their astonishment, now seemed to be examining each and every one of them carefully. After another quick look he exclaimed

"Alright dear comrades. Before anything else, Allow me to welcome you all to the Beautiful city of Paris, your new home, i hope, if we manage to take you all sane and safe to the Court of miracles." After a pause, in which the cheerful smile in his face has been replaced by one full of expectation. "But before taking you there, i need you all to make an oath right here and right now, that you will NEVER, ever! Reveal this place to anyone that could put our hiding in danger, under death penalty!", he finished, the smile never leaving his face, but his look so penetrating the gypsies felt like he was trespassing their thoughts. 

A petrifying silence followed his words. The crowd looked at each other uneasily. Noone had told them they'll have to swear for their lives. Sure, it was logic that a place like the Court of Miracles should remain a secret for those who persecuted them, but still death penalty sounded extremely severe..

Seeing his people suddenly distressed, Koro was about to raise his hand and explain them all that they didn't have time to waste, when suddenly...

"I swear it." Two voices proclaimed at the same time. 

To everyone's astonishment and even Koro's, the one's that had spoke first where no one but Dharma and Franko. They too seemed surprised to hear each other make an oath like that so easily, and they crossed suspicious glances, trying to catch any secret reason the other may have had when another voice interrupted them.

"I swear it" It was Sophie, who having abandoned her cleaning and followed Dharma as she left her cart, was now making in front of everyone. Her dark eyes, the exact same color as Koro's,looked at her son warmly as she nodded withher head. 

"We swear it" called 4 voices in chorus at her back. Those voices belonged to her daughter Medini, and her 3 granddaughters Gudrum, Lali and Rubi, who had taken a step to the front and had followed nana's example as always. In spite of how young they were at her 15, 10 and 7 years respectively, they all seemed to completely understand with a maturity beyond their age, how serious was the promise they were making in from of they tribe. Medini on the other hand stood next to them, looking from her nieces to her brother alternatively and half smiling.

That way, one after another the other members of the caravan joined them and made the solemn oath of keeping the Court of Miracles location a secret, as Koro threw a thankful look to his family, Dharma and Franco, who now had gone as far as they could from each other as the situation allowed them.

"Alright then" exclaimed happily Clopin as they all were done "Here's the plan. In order to get to the court of Miracles without calling too much attention, we'll split in 4 groups, each one guided by one of my man and me myself. Each group will surround the city and enter into it from a different side, ok? That way it won't be as strange for the citizens to find a big family of gypsies arriving to the town, than a small tribe of them, That'll prevent them from calling any soldiers. And even if they do so, the less we are, the easier it'll be to sneak away from them, ok?" he raised his voice an inch

"Now go divide yourself and we'll set off. Go!" Once his voice died in the cold air of the early morning and it was clear to the travelers that he wasn't going to say anymore, the crowd dispersed from the second time that night. Clopin sure knew how to pick the best moments to play his "man of few words" role.

So, therefore, in less than 15 minutes there were formed 4 different groups of 2 or 3 wagons each. One by one they wandered from clear that had served them as stop, 'til only one stood there, in which were Koro, Dharma, a gypsy family of 7 members (father, mother, and old man and 4 children), and Clopin of course.

"Well," he started as soon as the last cart had completely dissapeared into the night's veil "As the lead group you all should have realized that we have perhaps the most dangerous route to follow. That is, crossing the bridge and getting directly into the city's heart, this zone the one the soldiers watch most of the ones we've chosen."

"Then how come you allowed a family as big as this to come following such a dangerous mission?" asked Dharma quietly and not very happy at the prospect of having children around her, and much less if they all were in danger.

"Isn't it obvious, my dear child? It is to disguise us as a family in case a soldier appears and want to interrogate us!" he answered. "so, the best we can do now it's trying to make all the way as fast and quietly as we can..." seeing her getting into the cart just as he finished his first sentence, he quickly concluded "Let's go!"

As they crossed the bridge, Dharma couldn't help but wonder if god actually found amusing having her all jumpy. She always seemed to be in the worst places at the worst times, and she couldn't shake the persistent feeling that this was one of them. It was not the first time she had it, and it rarely failed her.

"Why the long face?"

"What?" she was startled to find Clopin talking to her. He was sitting in the step of the wagon, directing the vehicle as Koro rested sitting by his side, watching the road.

"I mean, what is it with the long face? Aren't you happy to have finally arrived to Paris??" he asked again, now looking at her and wearing an enigmatic smile.

"I'll be happy and chirping as soon aswe are safe in the court. Shouldn't you be watching the road?.

Although a little surprised by how coolly her voice sounded, he continued, paying no need to her comment "But that doesn't mean you have to be wearing that scowl on your face the whole journey, does it? I think it'll be nicer if you smiled.

_Ah, it was THAT. _Sighing she answered "It's not a scowl. It's a nervous tic... Besides, what do you care, or does it bother you?" Her expression was exactly the same, but her voice sounded impatient.

"No, not at all. I just think that you'll look even more beautiful if you smiled a little" he concluded now watching her intendly. 

_Aaah! So you want to make me blush, don't you? You're wasting your time. _As an answer, she pulled her best-don'teventhinkofit-and –notinthislife- look.

Surprised and finally taken aback by her reaction (that was nothing like he had expected), he turned to Koro, who had been putting one eye on the road and one on them discreetly, and asked him

"Is she always that sweet, or is it my lucky day?"

"You should see her in her bad days" he replied chuckling. Clopin joined him and concentrated back on the road, not without a last curious glance at the girl behind them.

_Well, seems like he gave up_, she thought as she released the breath she had been holding as she waited for another question from Clopin. Fortunately, it never came.

_Idiot, get over it._

Just as they finished crossing the bridge, and started thinking that the worst had been left behind, a deafening voice stopped the in their tracks

"Stop! Who's there?"

To be continued.... (i hope ^_^)


	3. Return...

A Jewel in Shadows - Chapter 3

Ah! Finally! I'm Back!!

*Bows to the cheering audience* Thank you! Thank you!!

*****End of dream sequence*

What, isn't a girl allowed to dream?

Anyway, my one and only fanfic, A Jewel in shadows is back. I'm sorry for the delay, but i guess we all have been suffering for ff.net problems. Chapter 3 is a little long, i wanted to split it, and after a few deliberations with my kind friend Karen, we decided to leave it as it is. 

Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed my story, and for those who haven't, what are you waiting for?

Ok, Ok, enough with introductions J.

DISCLAIMER: Same as before, i don't own the cast of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. They belong to Victor Hugo, and Disney, so don't sue, please.

A Jewel In Shadows

By JapanGoddes

Chapter Three

"What the hell is going on in here??"

"Calm down, for God's sake! I swear they're not preparing your execution."

"Easy for you to say. I don't recall seeing you in the gallows, a rope in your neck and a gag in your mouth while that show-off you call King pronounced your death sentence."

"Nope. You just saw me tied into a bonfire in front of Notre Dame, being set on fire, and the flying to salvation, so we're even." With a smile, Esmeralda got close to the first Gypsy at hand, and almost made her fall when she grabbed her arm and made her face them. "What's going on in here? Are we getting ready for another invasion or what?" she greeted the surprised girl. 

"Esmeralda?" The girl couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh, Esmeralda!! Is that really you? I thought we'd never see you again!" She jumped and embraced the woman tightly. "What happened to you? Did you finally got rid of that idiot they call captain??" she joked, delighted to see her childhood friend again. 

She was going to say something more, when she looked over her friend's shoulder, and then her smile faded. Just a few steps away from them, blonde as the sun he had been named after, his tanned skin accentuating his athletic figure, a beard framing the most annoying smile ever, stood the target of her comments. Raising an eyebrow, he spoke.

"Well, it seems our gypsy beauty is still very fond of 'blockheads' like me." His smile grew broader. "It must be some kind of fetish neither you nor I were aware of until it was too late."

With that, he got smacked in the back of her head by Esmeralda.

The girl, embarrassed, could do nothing but mutter "Yeah, right...", before turning, looking desperately for something that could divert the attention the couple were giving her. Seeing nothing, she waved her arms to the crowd, and called for the attention of anyone who would listen.

"Hey everybody!!! Esmeralda's back!"

Upon hearing that, many people that had been busying themselves with the arrangements for the party didn't think twice about leaving their chores to greet an old friend. A few newcomers, not knowing the girl, limited themselves to smiling and waving in her direction.

Esmeralda clapped a hand to her forehead. In other circumstances she would've been happy to receive such a warm welcome, to be surrounded by old friends and pampered after a long day, but not in that moment. She had wished to make a much more discreet entrance, but it was too late. She gave a murderous look to the girl who had called them all.

"Yolanda...!" she said between clenched teeth. The girl looked at her with surprise.

"Esmeralda, dear! It's been a long time!" smiled a matron.

"Is it me, or are you taller?"

"Where have you been, dear?" An old woman gave her a toothless smile.

"Did you learn any new steps?"

"Did you bring us any souvenirs?"

"Did you kill any soldiers?"

"Or charmed any naive guy with that lovely body of yours?" a plump teenage girl asked with curiosity.

Esmeralda chuckled, her smile a little forced. "Please! Don't exaggerate! It hasn't been four months since I left, and you are talking as if it'd been years!"

"Well, you left so abruptly, without telling where you were going, that, if it wasn't for Clopin who said you had asked for his permission before leaving, we would have thought you were kidnapped!" cried Yolanda.

_Permission?_ Esmeralda wondered. " If I left like that, it was to save myself from one of your interrogations!" She glanced meaningfully to the people around her.

"I hope you've realized that all your efforts have been in vain. You are not going to get rid of us as easily as you did with Frollo!" 

"I wouldn't even try. I knew i'll have all of you on my back as soon as I got back here, so I opted to save myself from one. I don't think that Frollo himself with all his army reunited would be able to beat a horde of noisy gypsies!" Esmeralda sighed and wondered out loud, "How come we didn't think of that before?"

Everyone around her laughed. 

In spite of how uneasy Esmeralda felt, she couldn't help but think on how good it was to be back at home. How had she missed the old Court of Miracles, her home ever since she had any memories. The place where she had been raised by loving parents, among whose tents she had learned how to walk, and not much time later, how to dance... Even the constant stench of the gate's sewers was strangely comforting, because she had always associated the smell with her beloved shelter. 

Lifting her gaze from the people around her, she could see the pole from which a rope dangled. It was strange to think that, barely a year ago, that cord had represented the safety of her people's lives, and her own. Few things she found as satisfactory - she now remembered with no little remorse - as the sound of those threads creaking whenever they hanged any spy or intruder. Deep inside, she knew it was wrong to wish someone else's death, but whenever she saw someone die that way, she reminded herself of the many friends she had lost in the city, murdered without any justification, eliminated just for being what they were, gypsies. So she tried to consider it as some kind of payback. It was easier to bear that way.

Easier - until that fateful day when the faces upon the scaffold were painfully familiar...

She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She had returned to the Court after wandering in the city, contemplating the consequences of her actions, lost in her own thoughts. She had heard a small commotion, and laughter, a very odd thing to be heard in those hard days when Frollo chased after her and everyone related . Among the laughs she could clearly hear Clopin's melodious voice, singing as he used to do everytime he played his 'judge' role. _A spy must have entered the Court_ she thought. _Serves him or her right_.

In spite of the creepy nature of the spectacle, Clopin always managed to make it look as if it was some kind of act of him, a show designed to entertain and make everyone laugh. This time he couldn't work his magic on her. She hadn't been in mood for laughing, and still had too much thinking to do to pay any attention to anything but her own business, so she was about to retire and go rest somewhere quieter, when a pull on her skirt stopped her. It was Djali. Her little goat was trying frankly to tell her something, or more accurately, to go with her and SEE something.

So she had resigned herself and followed her pet into the crowd, only to find something that froze her blood. In the scaffold, ready to be executed were Phoebus and Quasi! Both of them gagged, looking desperately everywhere as if searching for something. What were they doing there? They had nothing to do with the court! Why had they come? How did they found their way there? Why had they left the cathedral?

All those questions, plus a thousand more came to her head, and made her feel dizzy for a moment. No. NO! Clopin wasn't going to hang them. He'll had to wait, she'll MAKE him wait! 

But she couldn't move.

It was the first time that that ever happened to her. Never before, she, La Esmeralda, the gypsy who had dared to defy a whole city, the one who no soldiers, no poverty, no famine, no plague, not the contempt of the 'respectful' citizens, not even Frollo's relentless pursuit could discourage. She had confronted and survived them all, but in that moment, for the first time in her life, she couldn't move.

But then again, that week had been full of first times, and not just for her. 

* * * * * *

How had it all started? Oh, yes. It had been the morning of the Topsy Turvy Day. And she had been as always, dancing in the streets in front of the passers-by, hoping to earn some money just before the Festival begun. She wasn't supposed to be working that day, but preparing for her main performance. However, when she got up that day she had decided she didn't feel like being idle until her time came. Many times later she had wondered what would have happened if she had not danced in that particular corner. How different would things have turned out? She would never know. 

Maybe if the soldiers hadn't tried to snatch her coins that day, she wouldn't have been outraged enough to mock Judge Frollo during the festivities. But how dare they accuse her of stealing? When she had worked hard to earn those few coins, on the only day of the year when the Parisians were at least more tolerant with her people! It was more than she could take. But who knew? Maybe if she had known how things were about to turn out she would have done it anyway. 

Maybe she would have gone out anyway, because that was the first time she saw Phoebus. She was about to dismiss him as just another peasant, looking at her dancing with curiosity and appreciation, until the soldiers had intervened. Never before she had seen a _Gaje_ stand up for a gypsy, much less a Captain. That moment she thought he just did it because he wanted to prove his authority to his new subordinates. Not that she actually needed him - she could have got rid of those guys as she always did - but it was nice to have some help for a change. But then again when she saw him pick up the coins she had left behind in her escape, and put them inside the oily hat in front of her old-beggar costume, she couldn't help but think that he was indeed a very strange soldier.

And there it was the whole cathedral business. She had sneaked inside in hopes of finding a safe haven whilst all the fuss she had caused out there calmed, when she felt a presence behind her. Agile as the amazon she was, she had turned and disarmed her opponent, and already had the sword pointing right into his throat, before recognizing him as the same soldier... no, the same Captain who had helped her that morning.

He said he was sorry about something, and the next thing she knew is that she was in the floor, the sword gone from her hands, and he was standing there, smirking in such an annoying way she had a sudden urge to knock him to the ground. Grabbing a candlestick, she had started a 'duel'. He was a very skilled warrior, but it had surprised her that a soldier capable enough of becoming a captain wasn't able to beat a gypsy girl like her. He never told her, but later she knew that he was holding back in order not to hurt her.

Finally they had called a truce, and had introduced themselves to each other. What kind of parents would call their son "Sun-God"? But even though she found him vain, he had made her feel comfortable enough to practically forget the fact that he was a soldier, and that she was a fugitive from justice, and was supposed to be hiding, not making an introduction. Until it was too late, and Frollo and his party of soldiers had disrupted the sacred place. He had fooled her, when she was about to believe him when he said he wasn't going to arrest him! She had felt like a complete idiot. 

It was little solace when he asked her to claim sanctuary. What for? Just to be trapped in this holy prison, like a caged animal, waiting in vain for a door to open and set it free? She had had her opportunity to escape, and had wasted it. She felt Frollo's gaze upon her as he congratulated the Captain for having capturing her, and ordered him to arrest her. Ready to fight, she was amazed to hear him refuse. She almost couldn't believe her ears. Any other soldier would have been more than willing to grab her by her hair and drag her to the streets, and she was sure Frollo would have done it himself, had the Archdeacon not intervened. He had ordered everyone to leave, and they all had obeyed, even though he had to drag Phoebus out. Well, everyone but Frollo. 

She still shuddered in revulsion whenever she remembered his papery hands caressing her neck, his hideous face buried in her hair, the sickening way he pronounced each and every of his words... He had denied it of course, but she knew perfectly well that his intentions weren't honorable at all.

The whole episode had left her in a turmoil of confused emotions. Not about Frollo, of course. Revulsion and hatred were feelings she was very familiar with. Captain Phoebus was the one who confused her. One moment he acted as a trusting, generous person, and the other as the soldier he was, following orders as if he had no will of his own, following the minister in all his plot, not caring who suffered as a consequence of their acts. Therefore she wasn't prepared to see him rescue the miller's family, defying not only the devouring flames that consumed the windmill, but worse, Frollo in person. As if he didn't know what it meant. As if he hadn't looked all around him and seen the destruction a simple and insignificant gypsy could cause.

Insignificant. She had always considered herself that way. So insignificant she didn't think mocking Frollo would bring her any more trouble than a harsh look or, in the worst case, a day of hiding until the minister forgot her face, as he always did with his victims. Wrong. What she had caused was a city on fire. Paris burned, and had become a living hell now not only for her people, but for the innocent citizens too. More victims of her stupidity. And now one more was about to die in front of her. An honorable man with a brilliant future, condemned to death just because he protected life. She wasn't about to let that happen.

Without thinking twice she picked up a stone from the road, and using her headscarf as a sling, she threw it with all her might right into the flank of the Judge's steed, making him fall. Taking advantage of the fuss it caused, Phoebus managed to get a hold on the horse and escape at full gallop. But Frollo and the archers didn't lose time either. The rider had barely reached the center of the bridge, when an arrow hit his left shoulder and interrupted his flight, making him fall in the river's dark waters. She never thought she'll ever be glad to hear Frollo expressing contempt for other people, but the moment she heard him order the archers not to waste more arrows and 'let the traitor rot in his watery grave', she knew she had an unique opportunity to save him.

In that moment Esmeralda didn't knew why she was taking such a great risk by diving into the freezing waters of the Seine that day. Because it wasn't just taking him out of the river. She still had to find a refuge where she could treat his wounds. The Court of Miracles was completely out of the question, of course. She had given her people trouble enough to try to introduce a soldier - or ex-soldier, it wouldn't make any difference to them - to their hiding place. They would call her crazy, and she herself was beginning to question the sanity in her actions...

It seemed like an impossible task to her to find somewhere safe in a city where she was being looked for in heavens, seas and earth, where she wouldn't put in danger any of the few allies her people still had in town. She was ready to call it a lost cause, when she saw, shinning despite the dark cloud of horror and destruction that Frollo had caused, Notre Dame. Of Course! What place would be better for Phoebus that the cathedral? They'll be safe in the bell tower until they could find somewhere else. And she knew Quasimodo wouldn't turn her down. He had been so nice to her, even though all she had given him was problems. It wasn't fair to ask for anything else from him, when he had done more than enough for her, but she didn't have any choice.

Dragging Phoebus through the Paris' streets, hiding under every roof, behind every corner, in every dark alley, feeling her heart on her throat whenever she felt anyone get closer, she couldn't ignore the growing tightness in her chest. It was a painful feeling, like a knot against her throat she couldn't untie, which accelerated her heartbeats each step she took. She had attributed it to the nervousness and heavy burden she was carrying. But she couldn't shake that feeling away from her, even when she found one of her robust friends, who carried Phoebus in her place the rest of the way through the cathedral, but on the contrary, it got worse.

It didn't decrease until they were safe in the bell tower, and Quasi had given them all a place to rest and hide, and she had healed Phoebus' wounds as best as she could in such a hurry. But the moment it did she was so transfixed in Phoebus eyes that she didn't even notice. And then they kissed... That only kiss - her first real kiss - had made her forget everything around her, since the persecution, to the fact that they were under the roof of the Cathedral. From Frollo's filthy words to the dark hours that probably awaited the both of them, and the whole city. Nothing mattered during the brief instant their lips were fused. It had felt so good! His lips were warm and soft. Not rough and dry as she always imagined a man should kiss, but tender, sweet and passionate at the same time. She had felt so complete, so relaxed...

Until Djali's bleat and Quasi's call had taken her out of their trance. Frollo was coming! She felt Phoebus tensing against her mouth before falling back exhausted against the straw mattress Quasi had for a bed. Hesitantly she parted from his side, not willing to go until Quasi swore he wouldn't let anything happen to Phoebus.

She left them both, not daring to look back in shame. Shame for letting her emotions take control of her, Shame for being so cruel to Quasi when all she had gotten from him was kindness and understanding. She had known it from the very night in which he had helped her escape from the cathedral, risking his very life to help her. Quasi loved her. She felt like a complete jerk kissing Phoebus in front of him! What the hell was she thinking? How could she had been acting like such a miserable, mean, ungrateful and inconsiderate person? And she dared call Frollo cruel?

Her face burned in shame and anger, and she felt like crying, but couldn't afford to do that in that moment. She had to wait until she reached the Court of Miracles to try to order her thoughts.

No such luck. Seeing the both of them about to be executed didn't give her any rest. Finally getting over herself, she had run the rest of the way to the scaffold and shouted "Stop!" 

* * * * * *

She reached the scaffold and began removing the gags and nooses from Phoebus and Quasi "The men aren't spies-they're our friends!"

At least Clopin still trusted her, in spite of her being the one to blame for the sudden madness that had taken over Frollo. So he let them go, giving them time to alert them about Frollo having found the Court of Miracles. While everybody packed up, she stood uneasy in front of the two men that had become the most important persons in her life - how ironic that she hadn't met them for more than three days -.

Every thing from there had happened too fast. From the blush on her face as she met Phoebus' eyes after their first kiss, to Quasi's shy smile as he told them how he had found his way to the Court... and guided Frollo and his army with him.

The rage! The impotence, the fear, the hate and desperation! No words could describe how she felt in that moment, in which Frollo had not only her, but her whole family and friends in his hands. Next thing she knew, she was tied to a stake in front of Notre Dame, ready to be burned, accused of witchcraft, everyone she knew a prisoner, probably the next ones to suffer the her very same fate. Frollo's foul breath as he offered her a 'salvation' from the flames of this and the other world. Had she not been tied, she would've slapped him across the face. But even the ropes didn't stop her from spitting in his face, sealing her destiny and the one of every single of soul there reunited. Too tired and defeated to struggle, she could only let her eyes open wide in fear as her feet were set on fire, and her lungs filled with the thick smoke. She sank into a pious unconsciousness, which saved her from feeling any pain.

She woke up feeling dizzy, her throat burning, and her gaze clouded, to Quasi's voice yelling. Had she fall asleep? Was everything nothing but some horrible nightmare? Quasi's tender hands holding her, and the sight of Frollo brandishing a sword told her otherwise. Luckily for her Quasi proved one more time how strong he wasby carrying her away from Frollo's wrath as if she weighed no more than a feather, because she knew she wouldn't be able to walk –let alone run- even if she had wished to. There was nowhere to escape, or to defend themselves, so they tried to hide the only way they could, hanging from the balcony, hoping Frollo wouldn't think on looking down. 

No such luck.

Swinging from one gargoyle to another, she desperately grabbed onto Quasi with all the might she still had, waiting any second to fall and meet her destiny. She never did: not knowing how, she was in the balcony's floor, while Frollo and Quasi struggled not to fall. Seeing her friend about to fall, she didn't knew how she got on her feet, but she ran and grabbed the hunchback's arm, realizing for the first time how heavy he was. Even though desperation and fear gave her some strenght, she still felt as if her arms were about to be torn apart, as she tried to fix her eyes in anything but the impossible height they were in. The pain was soon forgotten, as terror took over her. Frollo had balanced himself somehow, and climbed onto a gargoyle next to her.

No monster, demon or imaginary ghost her mother could have come up with in her childhood, no horror stories told by the elders to make small children weep, and grown people scream, could ever have prepared her for such an infernal sight. Frollo's features were distorted into a maniacal grin, and he was shouting something, lifting his sword, ready to strike her and end both Quasi's and her existence. Suddenly she couldn't hear a thing: the chaos and flames far below them, the pain in her arms, the tears in her eyes, were nothing but an horrible nightmare from which she knew there was no other escape but to die or wake up. Neither happened. Instead, she saw transfixed as Frollo's smile vanished and was replaced by a look of pure terror she was sure resembled the one on her own face. He lost his balance, and fell onto one of the gargoyles' heads. He screamed as he fell headlong with the stone figure to his death.

She didn't have time to feel relieved.

Quasi was slipping from her grasp, and she tried with all her might to pull him up, but in vain. The hunchback fell, and she screamed his name from the top of her lungs, as if that could stop his fall. Oddly, it did so, or so it seemed to her. She found her way to the floor where Phoebus and Quasi were, feeling such relief to find them both safe. An awkward silence followed, and she was unsure about who to hug first. Quasi decided for her: he took both her hand and Phoebus, and put them together. The moment she kissed him she knew the nightmare was over... 

Not just for her, but for the Roma too, and her new friend Quasimodo. 

* * * * * *

A new future was ready for her and the ones she loved, and if everything turned out fine, she'll try to get as much as she could out of it. After all, she wasn't alone anymore... Surrounded by the warmth of her old home and friends, she gazed at the man who stood apart from the group, giving her a significant smile, which she returned.

"Esmeralda..." A child dressed in rags pulled at her skirt, making her lower her gaze. "What's that in your hand?"

Automatically, everybody's eyes fixed on the golden roundel on the middle finger of her left hand. _Oops!_

"Ah! A new piece of jewelry for your collection, dear?"

"Or perhaps a souvenir from your trip?" smiled an old man.

"Something like that... Ahem!" Esmeralda coughed with visible nervousness. "Anyway, I was asking Yolanda here - what is all this fuss about?"

"Fuss? Oh! You mean all this bustle? Well, then I must tell you that you've come back just in time for a welcoming party. We weren't waiting for you, but for a group of _Rom Neve_ that has come to live with us at The Court!" answered Yolanda excitedly. "In fact, three groups of carts have already arrived, and we're just waiting for Clopin to come back with the last one to let the party begin. Oh, you must stay! We'll have an splendid feast and..." she eyed Esmeralda's companion meaningfully. "Well, I don't think Clopin had been expecting these kind of guests."

As if finally acknowledging the ex-captain's presence, the group of people surrounding the gypsy girl scrutinized Phoebus, eyeing him openly as the stranger he was among them. If that made him uneasy, he didn't show it.

"I see you have brought your own guest, Esmeralda," the plump matron said slowly.

"It's not the first time I've brought a friend into the court, and I don't think it'll be the last." Esmeralda tried to sound indifferent.

"Clopin won't be happy to know you've brought a _Gaje_ with you", someone said, not bothering to hide the reproach in his voice.

"He knew I wasn't going to come back alone," Esmeralda said, cutting off the muttering, before turning to Yolanda. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us with the newcomers? I believe I've had enough of my acquaintances."

Ignoring the protest of the women and the growls of the men, the girl took her friend's hand, and signaling the blond to follow them, made them enter into the closest empty tent she could find. Once they were out of reach of curious ears, Esmeralda realized that the interrogation wasn't over yet.

"What do you think you are doing?!?" Yolanda exploded, even thought she tried to keep her voice from rising.

"What are you talking about?" Esmeralda feigned innocence.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you! What do you think Clopin is going to do once he finds out that you've deliberately brought a _Gajo_ with you? You're very lucky that everybody's too busy to notice HIM being with you, if not, you wouldn't be talking to me right now, but staring at HIS body getting cold hanging from the scaffold - and that if you were lucky! Just wait 'til the rumor spreads - and knowing us, it won't take very long - and the next thing you'll see is them all dragging you and HIM out of the place!!!" she finished, breathless.

"They won't do such a thing."

"They won't? Who do you think is going to stop them?"

"Well, me, for instance." Phoebus had spoken for the first time. His voice was tinted with anger, tired as he was of standing there as if he was just a piece of furniture they could ignore.

"You?" Yolanda almost laughed. "Aren't we a little overconfident today? Shall I remind you what happened to you and your hunchbacked friend the last time you came in here? You didn't look like the greatest bodyguard I've ever seen to me."

"You set a trap and took us by surprise."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did we hurt you? Because if we did, you are completely free to go out now and... MMMHHH!" She was cut off by Esmeralda's hand covering her mouth, while with the other she silenced Phoebus as well.

"Would you two shut up??" she hissed through clenched teeth. Finally removing her hand from her friend's mouth, she continued. "Yolanda, would you mind listening to me for a moment? Please? I told you Clopin won't let anyone here be hanged..."

"What makes you think..."

"Let me finish!" she almost shouted. "If I told you Clopin wouldn't let anyone be hanged, it was because he already knew I probably wasn't going to come back alone. Do you understand?" she sighed. "Look. We've known each other since we were little kids, and you know very well that I'm not the kind of person who leaves her family and friends just like that. I had to go because... I had to... you know... solve a personal issue." She stopped herself, as if pondering whether to continue or not.

"Personal issue?" Seeing her friend hesitate, Yolanda took the chance to speak. "What kind of personal issue couldn't be solved in here, among your family and friends?"

"Believe me, things would have gotten pretty ugly in here had I chosen to stay. And now, to my fate's good or bad luck..." Esmeralda smiled "...everything's solved now". She turned to Phoebus.

Without understanding, Yolanda saw how her once best friend separated from her to stand in front of that man, and took his hand in her own. Both displayed proud and defiant smiles as they raised their hands, showing that they both were wearing identical golden rings on their middle fingers.

"Wha... what? She stammered, confused "I don't understand..."

"We're married". 

"**You are WHAT???"** a chorus of voices thundered, startling the trio there reunited. It was a group of women, part of Esmeralda's 'welcome committee', who, being way too curious and suspicious about the situation, had practically surrounded the tent and eavesdropping their whole conversation. Well, not all, but they had managed to hear their last statement, and were too shocked to contain themselves any longer. They burst into the tent, shouting at the same time.

"How could you?"

"Betray us like that!!"

"And with a _Gadjo_!"

"And even worse! A soldier!" the last word sounded as if it were being spat rather than being pronounced.

"EX-SOLDIER!" Esmeralda tried to defend herself, but it was too late. The attack had already begun.

"That doesn't change things! Of all the people I thought capable of betraying us like that, YOU were the last one, Esmeralda!"

"And after all we went through the last time! Haven't you learned your lesson? You cannot trust these people!"

"Hold on one second there!" Phoebus exploded. "I'm not going to let you..."

"You stay out of this!" howled one of the women. "This isn't about you! It's about the tramp you 'married'!"

The man, who had stood protectively between his wife and their attackers, was about to step to the front and shut the women with his own hands, when Esmeralda hold him. He stopped himself surprised, and before he could do anything else, a faint shout silenced them all. 

"CLOPIN'S BACK!! THEY'VE COME!!" 

The women remained quiet, trying to decide whether to continue their attack, or to go to see Clopin in person to be the first one to tell him about the news. Taking advantage of their hesitation, Esmeralda grabbed her husband's hand and fled from the tent they were in, followed closely. She found it hard to make her way into the crowd so she could reach Clopin. Phoebus followed closely, not letting her hand go. Noticing that none of the people around them was paying them any attention, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"No, What do YOU think you are doing? Are you trying to protect me from my own people?"

"Your people? Well, excuse me for trying to prevent those harpies you call your people from tearing your eyes out!"

"What did you expect them to do? To bounce in joy, hug us and congratulate us about the wedding?" she clenched her teeth. "I told you this was going to happen."

"And what did you wanted me to do? To stay there, doing nothing while th... UGHHH!" An elbow collided with his stomach, taking the breath out of him. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry" muttered a distracted voice.

"Are you ok?" Esmeralda turned her face concerned, but seeing that no great damage was done, she resumed her steps "Look. The only one in real danger here is you".

"No kidding, me?" came his sarcastic response.

"Yes, you! You heard Yolanda, the worst thing they could have done to me was kick me out of here. You could have been lynched".

"Then tell me what exactly is going to stop them from doing it right now in front of everyone."

"Clopin."

"What?"

"Clopin," Esmeralda repeated.

"Oh, Yeah! Clopin of course! How could I have forgotten your little psycho king? The one who put a rope around my neck and Quasi's too the moment he saw us at the catacombs. Now, what can I expect him to do once he's found me INSIDE the court?"

"Believe me," she murmured "I KNOW Clopin will help us."

They had finally gotten into the front row, but the sight she found there wasn't a pretty one. 

Clopin stood there of course, but he didn't look the same. He was leaning against one of the sentries, fighting for getting back his breath, as if he had just run. His usually gaudy clothes were covered with mud and dirt, his hair plastered against his head by the sweat that freely ran from it. But it was his expression the one that had changed the most. He also seemed pale, although it could be the lights deceiving her. His gaze was unfocused, and it had lost his characteristic glint of mischief, being replaced by one of deep concentration and desperation she had seen in rare occasions, one of them the fateful night Frollo had entered the court and captured them all.

Behind him stood what she took to be a small family. A man, a woman and an old man, each of them carrying a child in their arms. They weren't as dirty as Clopin was, but they seemed completely exhausted, as if they were about to fall any minute now. The scarceness of luggage at their feet made even more obvious that they had to fled from somewhere. It wasn't the first time it happened, a new family making it into the court after a little struggle.

But the fact that Clopin was speechless and a little pale troubled her. She wasn't the only one. Around her arose worried whispers, but before anyone had the chance to say something, an accusing voice exploded against her.

"Clopin! Esmeralda came back! Married to a damned soldier!"

Only Phoebus' hand against hers prevented her from trembling. As if the words had slapped him, Clopin lifted his gaze directly toward her, and what she saw there, pierced her heart as a sword. 

She saw surprise, disbelief, sorrow. She found spite directed not towards her, but at the man standing next to her. But what pained her the most, was the understanding and resignation she saw in his obsidian eyes. He glanced at her for what it seemed like an eternity, before closing his eyes, as if struggling to find some words to begin with. When he opened them back, he wasn't longer looking at her, but at the rest of the crowd, as if looking for something.

"That doesn't matter..."

"What do you mean it doesn't ma...?"

"I SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Clopin thundered, losing his temper for a moment. No one dared to talk. He inhaled a couple of times before continuing. "We have more important things to worry about." He made a brief pause, making sure everyone was listening to him. Not that he needed to. For the first time since its foundation, the court of Miracles was so quiet you could hear a pin falling. "On our way back, as we were crossing the bridge leading into the city, we were attacked..." Many gasps arose from his audience, most of them coming from members of the Mirga tribe who had made it into the court safely. An old woman, not paying any attention to Clopin signals of impatience, stalked to the front, and grabbing his arm, asked with a pleading but strong voice:

"Where's our _Rom-Baro_? Koro..." her voice broke, but she tightened her grip around Clopin's arm. "Where's my son?"

Clopin examined her for a moment, before answering "He's safe," he reassured. "The soldiers jumped into us by surprise, and we had to split to get away. He's just a little delayed, but he's as safe and healthy as one can be after such a long night." He smiled warmly. "It's been a long time, _Daj_ Sophie".

A relieved sigh escaped Sophie's lips, as she momentary released Clopin's arm. Suddenly, he yanked at him again, as she asked alarmed "What about the girl? You know, brown hair, green eyes? The one you were making faces at?"

Clopin was silent now, as if he couldn't bear Sophie's anxious look on him. Sounds of footsteps broke the awkward tension that filled the air, as Koro made his appearance in the Court's entrance - and quite a creepy one for that matter. His broad figure against the doorframe was intimidating. He was just as covered with dirt as Clopin was. And as Clopin, he was fighting to recover his breath. His gaze was anxious, and he seemed to have trouble keeping stand up. In spite of that, he didn't let the motionless bulk in his arms fall. Thought it was dripping water, blackened by mud, and with a tangle of hair covering a face whish skin had a sickening blueish tint, Sophie recognized it inmediately.

"Dharma!" 

To be continued...

Like it? Like it not? Please, let me know your opinions, flames, suggestions, or anything you have to say about it by simply filling the review box below. Thank you J


End file.
